


Se llamaba Mischa

by Cibbs



Series: Abigail es una niña pequeña [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail es una niña pequeña, Abuela - Freeform, Angustia con final feliz, Dolor/alivio emocional, Felicidad doméstica, Huérfana, Invierno, M/M, Matrimonio homosexual, Nieve - Freeform, Pareja feliz, Revolución, padres, referencias a abuso infantil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Hannibal le cuenta a Will cómo era su hermana pequeña, cuya muerte aun no ha superado





	Se llamaba Mischa

Después de muchos meses de papeleo, Hannibal y Will ya estaban en el coche, camino al orfanato.

“¿Cómo te sientes, Will?”

“No me psicoanalices.” Dijo el joven con una risotada.

Hannibal le respondió sonriendo. Fuera, nevaba copiosamente, pero el Bentley recorría la carretera helada sin desviarse un milímetro.

Por fin llegaron al orfanato. Hannibal detuvo el Bentley, pero pasarían algunos minutos antes de que Will se decidiera a abrir la puerta.

“Venga, _mylimas**[1]**_.” Dijo Hannibal, dándole la mano.

Will sonrió y ambos entraron en el edificio. En la recepción les esperaba la directora, que llevaba un portafolio entre los brazos.

“¿Los señores Lecter-Graham?” Hannibal asintió. “Acompáñenme, por favor.”

Hannibal y Will pasaron al despacho de la directora, donde se sentaron enfrente de su escritorio.

“Parece que todo está en regla.” Dijo ella, echando un rápido vistazo a un portafolio con los documentos de adopción. “William Graham, profesor en la academia del FBI y Hannibal Lecter, psiquiatra con consultorio propio. Perfecto. Ambos tienen un buen nivel de ingresos, un hogar confortable y un historial intachable. En seguida les presentaré a su hija.”

Y salió al pasillo mientras Will se ponía de pie y empezaba a recorrer el despacho a grandes zancadas.

“Tranquilo, Will.” Le dijo Hannibal, abrazándole. “Siéntate y respira.”

Le colocó las gafas y Will logró tranquilizarse. El joven cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, la directora estaba frente a él, con una niña cogida de la mano. Era la criatura más bonita que Will había visto nunca. Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello de un castaño claro.

“Esta es tu familia.” Dijo la directora.

“¿En serio?” Preguntó ella. “¿Ya no tengo que volver?”

La directora negó con la cabeza. Una de las profesoras llevó la maleta hasta la puerta mientras la niña le daba la mano a Will. Cuando llegaron a la calle, Hannibal abrió el Bentley y los dos ayudaron a la niña a sentarse. Hannibal puso el coche en marcha y empezaron el viaje.

“Muchas niñas que salen del orfanato tienen nombre nuevo.” Dijo ella tras un largo rato de silencio. “A mí me llamaban Celia, pero no me gusta. ¿Habéis pensado en alguno?”

Hannibal se mordió un labio.

“¡Abigail!” Exclamó. “Significa ‘El regocijo del padre.’”

“¿Qué…?” Preguntó la pequeña, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Qué es ‘regocijo’?”

Will sonrió.

“Alegría.” Dijo, volviéndose ligeramente para ver a la niña. “Porque estamos muy contentos de que estés aquí. ¿Qué tal suena?”

Ella aplaudió mientras el Bentley atravesaba el bosque. El silencio le produjo tal relajación que se quedó dormida. De vez en cuando, Will giraba la cabeza para observarla. Hannibal quitó su mano derecha de encima del volante para apoyarla sobre el muslo de su marido.

“Todo irá bien, mi pequeña mangosta.” Susurró para no despertar a la niña. “Lo que no debes hacer ahora es tener miedo.”

Pero Will no tenía miedo, sino que estaba esperanzado. Pensaba que una hija era precisamente lo que Hannibal y él necesitaban para afianzar su relación. Sonrió a su marido.

Cuando, por fin, llegaron a casa, Hannibal detuvo el coche y, mientras Will sacaba el equipaje del maletero, le frotó un hombro a Abigail.

“Hemos llegado.” Dijo cogiéndola en brazos. “Bienvenida a casa.”

La pequeña observó la mansión, impresionada.

“¿Voy a vivir aquí?”

“Sí. ¡Abajo!”

Y Hannibal dejó en el suelo a la niña, que entró en cuanto Will abrió la puerta. Winston, el gran perro marrón, al oír los goznes, fue corriendo hasta el porche, donde empezó a olfatear la falda de Abigail. Ella se asustó.

“¡Ah!” Exclamó, escondiéndose detrás de Hannibal. Él sonrió.

“No pasa nada, pequeñita.” Dijo, cogiéndola en brazos de nuevo. “Os voy a presentar.”

Abigail empezó a sollozar.

“No, no, no.” Decía. “Creo que quería morderme.”

Will frunció el ceño

“¿Winston?” Dijo, extrañado. “No. Es el mejor amigo que tenemos. Solo quiere saludar. Ya verás. Winston, sentado.”

El perro obedeció y Abigail alargó su pequeña mano para rascarle las orejas.

“¿Lo ves, Abigail?” Dijo Hannibal. “Winston es amigo.”

Ella sonrió.

“¡Qué tonta!” Se regañó. “Hola, Winston.” Decía mientras le rascaba el lomo.

Los cuatro pasaron a la casa y fueron al piso superior, donde estaban los dormitorios.

“Este es tu cuarto.” Dijo Hannibal, abriendo una puerta.

Abigail se impresionó al ver la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de violeta y los muebles, de blanco, salvo la cama, de reluciente latón con un dosel del mismo color que las paredes. En la puerta había un gran cartel de madera pintada de colores con el nombre de la niña.

“¿Puedo quedarme hasta que vayamos a cenar?”

“Sí, claro.” Dijo Will, abrazándola. “Papá Han te llamará cuando esté lista.”

Y Abigail se sentó en la cama, abrazada al oso de peluche que había sobre ella.

Will y Hannibal estaban en la cocina, preparando la cena. El psiquiatra había aceptado a regañadientes a hacer macarrones con queso para su hija.

“Cuando pienso en el pato que hay en el congelador.” Refunfuñaba.

A Will le dio un ataque de risa.

“A lo mejor es algo fuerte.” Dijo, colocando sobre el fogón una gran olla con agua salada. “Mejor empezar poco a poco, Han. Es una niña pequeña.”

Al psiquiatra no le quedó más remedio que sonreír a su marido.

Mientras se cocía la pasta, Hannibal puso la mesa del comedor. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, subió al cuarto de su hija y llamó a la puerta.

“¡A cenar!” Exclamó, besándole el cabello. “¡Venga, Abigail, a cenar!”

Ella le dio la mano a su padre y los dos bajaron al comedor, donde Will estaba colocando la fuente de pasta sobre la mesa.

Abigail se sentó, ayudada por Hannibal, y sonrió al ver a los que ya eran sus padres sentados alrededor de la mesa.

“¿Qué pasa, Abigail?” Le preguntó Will, extrañado por cómo les observaba. “¿Qué ves?”

Ella no perdió la sonrisa al contestarle:

“Veo una familia.”

* * *

Abigail no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, le invadían las imágenes de su padre. Su padre, cogiéndola en brazos, después de haber derramado la sopa. La tiraba en el suelo del sótano, a oscuras, mientras ella se desgañitaba prometiendo no volver a hacerlo nunca más. De repente, volvía al bosque, donde su padre la perseguía, cinturón en mano. Solo pudo liberarse de él saltando a un río. Lo hizo.

“Buenos días, Abigail.”

Era la voz de Hannibal, que la besó. Al levantar el edredón de la cama, vio que la sábana estaba mojada. Muerta de miedo y con lágrimas en los ojos, segura de recibir una regañina, la pequeña admitió que se había hecho pis encima.

“¡Vaya!” Dijo Hannibal, abrazándola. “No pasa nada, _mylimoji**[2]**_.” Le besó la frente. “Vamos a darte un baño y a ponerte ropa limpia.

Abigail se incorporó en la cama y preguntó:

“¿Papá Will también?”

“Sí. Venga”

Y la cogió en brazos. Cuando llegaron al baño, Will abrió los grifos de la bañera mientras Hannibal le quitaba el pijama a la niña y la metía.

“Le puede pasar a cualquiera.” Decía Will, agregando un puñado de sales de Epsom al agua. “Cierra los ojos.”

Se puso una gota de champú en las yemas de los dedos y empezó a enjabonarle el pelo castaño. Después, se lo aclaró con el agua de la ducha.

“Quédate un ratito en el agua.” Dijo Hannibal. “Ahora volvemos.”

Los dos abandonaron el cuarto de baño y, tras cambiar las sábanas de la cama, fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Cuando terminaron, Will sacó a Abigail de la bañera y la secó con una gran toalla.

“Ya está.” Dijo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Will vistió a Abigail con uno de los vestidos que habían comprado para ella. Se dieron la mano y bajaron al comedor, donde el desayuno ya estaba listo. Sobre la mesa había una bandeja con huevos duros y beicon, una cesta con pan de varias clases, una jarra de vidrio verde con zumo de naranja y la cafetera de sifón de plata.

Cada uno se sirvió lo que le apetecía y empezaron a comer en silencio. Terminado el desayuno, Hannibal se puso el abrigo.

“Vamos al parque, Abigail.” Afirmó Will. “Te ayudo con el abrigo.”

Pero el joven no tenía muy buena motricidad fina y estuvo peleándose con los grandes botones de madera durante un rato antes de que Hannibal, que se moría de la risa, se decidiera a ayudarles.

“¿Winston viene también?” Preguntó Abigail.

“Sí.” Dijo Hannibal mientras Will se colgaba del cuello su correa. “Empezamos la aventura.”

Abigail cogió de la mano a sus padres y emprendieron el camino hacia el parque. De vez en cuando, Winston se separaba de ellos para olfatear la nieve y Abigail le llamaba:

“¿Winston?”

Y el perro se acercaba corriendo a ella.

Cuando llegaron al parque, Abigail salió corriendo y se sentó en uno de los columpios. Hannibal la mecía suavemente mientras Winston les olfateaba.

“¿Por qué Winston me huele?”

Will sonrió.

“Porque así es como te reconoce.” Dijo. “Los perros no ven como nosotros y saben dónde están las cosas por el olor.” Abigail detuvo el columpio. “¿Te bajo?” Ella asintió y Will la cogió en brazos.

“¡Winston!” Exclamó Abigail. El perro fue a su lado y ella empezó a rascarle el lomo.

Empezaron a pasear por los jardines del parque. Un par de horas más tarde, volvieron a casa. Abigail subió a su cuarto con Winston, que le olfateaba la falda. Cuando llegaron, ella se sentó en la alfombra y empezó a rascarle el lomo al perro. Winston, agradecido, le lamía la cara.

Abigail cogió un cuento, se tumbó en la cama y empezó a leer. El tiempo pasó muy rápido y se sorprendió cuando Will la llamó para comer.

“No tengo hambre, papá Will.”

Él abrió la puerta y Winston se subió a la cama con ella.

“¡A comer!” Dijo el joven, fingiendo que no había oído a su hija. “Venga, Abigail ¡A comer!”

La bajó de la cama y, después de que Abigail se lavase las manos, los dos fueron al comedor. Hannibal había terminado de colocar los platos y ayudó a sentarse a Abigail, que se colocó la servilleta sobre la falda. En la mesa había una botella de vino tinto, una jarra de agua, una fuente con pimientos rojos asados, una salsera con salsa de carne y tres platos con pato asado a la naranja, adornado con gajos de diversas clases de cítricos.

“Ya veo…” Observó Will con una risotada. “… Que has terminado saliéndote con la tuya, Han.”

Él y Abigail empezaron a comer en silencio, pero Hannibal aun tardó un rato en coger sus cubiertos. Criaría a esa niña lo mejor que pudiera. El solo pensamiento de volver a tener una familia le hizo sonreír.

“Esta vez no fallaré.” Pensó mientras observaba a Will partiendo la carne del plato de la niña, como habría hecho su padre de verdad.

* * *

Abigail llevaba una semana viviendo en la casa de Hannibal y Will, llenando de alegría la vida de la pareja. Una noche, cuando ya estaban en la cama, listos para dormir, Will le preguntó a Hannibal:

“¿Has sido padre alguna vez?”

Una lágrima intentó brotar del ojo verde de Hannibal, pero logró controlarla.

“Lo fui para mi hermana.” Susurró. “Se llamaba Mischa. No era mi niña, pero estaba a mi cargo.”

“¿Fuiste?” 

Hannibal solo fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra:

“Murió.”

Justo cuando Will le iba a pedir que continuase, Abigail llamó a Hannibal. Él se puso su bata de seda negra y entró en el cuarto de la niña, donde se acercó a la cama.

“Abigail, cosita.” Decía mientras se sentaba a su lado. “¿No puedes dormir?”

Ella le abrazó, intentando no llorar.

“No, papá.” Susurró. “Tengo miedo. La casa es vieja y he visto monstruos bajo la cama.”

Hannibal frunció el ceño.

“¡Oh!” Exclamó, fingiendo que se enfadaba. “Pues yo no les he dejado entrar. A ver.” Se agachó y miró bajo la cama. “Aquí no hay nadie, Abigail. Bueno, sí.” Dijo al ver que el peluche de la niña se había caído. “Está Boris, tu oso.”

Lo cogió y Abigail lo abrazó antes de besar a Hannibal en la frente. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras él la chistaba. Entonces, Hannibal empezó a cantar:

_Č__i__ūč__ia li__ū__lia dukryt__ė__la_  
Mano mylimoji__  
Kiek jau kart_ų__ per dienel__į___  
Tav_į__ pakilojau___  
Pakilojau pane_š__iojau___  
Patal_ė__l__į__ klojau___  
_Č__i__ūč__ia li__ū__lia dukryt__ė__la_  
Mano mylimoji__  
Auk didut_ė__ b__ū__k greitut__ė___  
Mano dukryt_ė__la___  
_Č__i__ūč__ia li__ū__lia dukryt__ė__la_  
Mano mylimoji**[3]**

Entonces, Hannibal no pudo controlarse y empezó a llorar amargamente. Will, al ver que no volvía, fue al cuarto de la niña y abrazó a su marido.

“¿Han?” Dijo mientras le frotaba una mano. “Tranquilo. ¿Qué ha pasado?”

“Mischa.” Susurraba, como soñando. “La última vez que canté esa nana fue para ella. Le encantaba oírme.”

Will le dio la mano a Hannibal y volvieron a su dormitorio. Allí, se sentaron en la cama.

“¿Qué pasó, Han?” Le preguntó mientras le volvía a abrazar y le secaba los ojos con un pañuelo. “¿Quieres hablar de ella?”

Hannibal empezó a jadear y Will le quitó la bata muy lentamente. Después, hizo que se tumbara sobre la cama y le tapó con el edredón.

“Tranquilo.” Dijo, apretando su mano con fuerza. “Empieza como quieras.”

El psiquiatra se incorporó en la cama. Tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces antes de comenzar su narración:

«_Mischa nació cuando yo tenía ocho años. No recuerdo a mi madre más feliz que en ese momento. En muchas ocasiones fui el niñero de Mischa y a ella le encantaba jugar conmigo. Las cosas más simples, como cuando soplé un aro de alambre enjabonado para hacer burbujas, le parecían magia. Muchas veces, me hubiera gustado ver el mundo a través de sus pequeños ojos grises. Recorríamos los jardines del castillo, en busca de animales para observarlos, porque Mischa decía que quería ser veterinaria. _

_Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor, mi padre le regaló una yegua. Se llamaba Gro__ž__is**[4]**. Yo enseñé a Mischa a montar a caballo y, durante el verano, íbamos a pasear por el bosque hasta la noche. Entonces, Mischa jugaba a ser una de las hadas de los cuentos que nos contaba nuestra abuela Julianne. En esos juegos fue cuando la enseñé a leer y a escribir. Una de las primeras cosas que leyó fue el cartel en el que se anunciaba la fiesta para celebrar el otoño de la ciudad. A nosotros no nos_ _dejaban ir, pero a Mischa no le importó. Haríamos nuestra propia fiesta en nuestro cuarto. _

_Mischa se puso su vestido de organdí blanco y una capota a juego y yo, un traje de pana negra. Había cogido el tocadiscos del salón y varios discos para bailar. _

_“Tendremos nuestra propia orquesta.” Dijo Mischa, riendo. _

_Aún recuerdo esa risa, dulce y alegre. _

_De modo que bailamos. Bailamos hasta que Mischa quedó agotada y nos fuimos a la cama. _

_“Algún día tendré una hija.” Pensé mientras observaba a la pequeña tumbada en la cama.»_

Will besó a Hannibal en los labios.

“Tenemos una hija, Han.” Susurró. “Considéralo una segunda oportunidad.”

Hannibal sonrió a su marido.

“¿Qué pasó después?” Preguntó Will, abrazando a Hannibal.

Una lágrima intentó brotar del ojo verde de Hannibal, pero él lo impidió.

“Prefiero seguir mañana, mi mangostita.” Dijo, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. “Necesito descansar.”

* * *

Al día siguiente, Will despertó a Abigail con un beso y un abrazo. Fue un gesto espontáneo, algo muy raro en alguien que meditaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

“Buenos días, papá Will.”

En el orfanato nadie se preocupaba de abrazar a las niñas. Para despertarlas hacían sonar una matraca, a la que las pequeñas obedecían automáticamente. Por eso, Abigail había decidido disfrutar de las muestras de cariño de sus padres adoptivos como si fueran un tesoro.

La voz de Hannibal hizo que abandonara sus pensamientos.

“¡A desayunar,_ mano mylimoji_!” Dijo cogiéndola en brazos.

Los tres fueron al comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta. Abigail se sentó, ayudada por Hannibal y empezaron a desayunar en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Hannibal subió con su hija al dormitorio, donde sacó un vestido del armario. Se lo puso y empezó a peinarla. Le recogió el cabello en dos trenzas que unió sobre su cabeza con horquillas.

“¿Vamos a pasear con Winston?” Le preguntó Hannibal. La niña asintió. “Venga, ponte el abrigo. Voy a avisar a papá Will.”

Hannibal salió de la habitación de su hija y bajó al salón, donde Will leía un libro sentado en el sofá.

“Hola, mi mangostita.” Susurró el psiquiatra antes de besarle suavemente delante de la oreja. “Abigail y yo vamos a ir al parque con Winston. ¿Nos acompañas?”

Will dejó el libro sobre la mesa de café y se puso en pie. Abigail, que ya se había puesto el abrigo, les esperaba frente a la puerta principal. Cuando salieron al jardín, Will llamó a Winston con un silbido. La niña le dio la mano a Hannibal y emprendieron el camino hacia el parque.

Al llegar, Abigail se sentó en uno de los columpios. Esto provocó que Will rememorase imágenes que creía haber olvidado. Se veía a sí mismo, con seis o siete años, sentado en un columpio del patio de la escuela, un lugar donde todo lo que ocurría le hacía sentirse permanentemente amenazado. Aun siendo ya mayor, le costaba mucho socializar con sus colegas del trabajo o sus alumnos. Imaginaba el acto de relacionarse como intentar adentrarse en la selva. Pero, afortunadamente, gracias a años de práctica, era una selva que ya conocía.

“¿Te empujo?” Dijo Hannibal, haciendo que el joven abandonase sus pensamientos y volviera al parque con su hija y su marido.

“¿Puedes sentarte conmigo, papá Will?” Preguntó ella mientras se bajaba del columpio. “Papá Han nos empujará.”

Will cogió en brazos a su hija y se sentó en la tabla. Hannibal, sonriendo, les mecía suavemente. El movimiento provocó en Abigail un adormecimiento placentero y Will sonrió con una sonrisa dulce al ver que cerraba los ojos. Hannibal detuvo el columpio y Will, aun con la niña en brazos, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el sendero.

“¿Qué tal lo hago?” Preguntó a Hannibal.

Por toda respuesta, Will recibió una sonrisa.

Abigail se despertó pocos minutos después, al sentir la trufa fría de Winston en su mano.

“Hola, Winston.” Dijo ella. “Bájame, papá.”

Will la dejó en el suelo y Abigail acarició a Winston. El perro le lamió la cara, agradecido, mientras Hannibal empezaba a hablar con la niña:

“¿Nos vamos, Abigail?” Dijo, dándole la mano. “Vas a coger frío.”

Ella asintió y empezó a caminar por el sendero.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Abigail subió a su habitación y Will y Hannibal se sentaron en el sofá del salón.

“Sigue contándome la historia, Han.” Susurró Will cogiéndole de la mano. “Entonces, Mischa y tú bailasteis y pensabas en tener una hija. ¿Qué pasó después?”

Una lágrima intentó brotar del ojo verde de Hannibal, pero él lo impidió.

“No puedo, Will.” Dijo el psiquiatra. “No sé cómo decirlo.”

Will sonrió tristemente.

“Inténtalo, Han.” Le besó en los párpados. “Venga.”

Hannibal respiró profundamente y continuó con su narración:

«_Llegó el invierno y, con él, el hambre y la revolución. No recuerdo un invierno más duro que el de aquel año. El castillo quedó completamente aislado por la nieve, pero la población logró abrirse camino hasta él. Ateridos y muertos de hambre, empezaron a apedrear las ventanas y a llamar ladrones a mis padres. _

_Entraron a saco en todas las estancias del castillo, destruyendo el mobiliario. Mischa y yo estábamos bien escondidos en la habitación de mi abuela Julianne, que rezaba el rosario. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ella ya iba por el tercer misterio cuando alguien derribó la puerta. Entraron seis guerrilleros armados y nos hicieron salir al patio. Se llevaron a mis padres y a mi abuela en un camión y nunca más volví a verlos. Al instante, me convertí en el guardián de mi hermana. _

_El castillo permaneció asediado durante muchos meses. Cuando se acabaron las provisiones, los guerrilleros pasaron a sacrificar a los caballos de los establos, con los que aguantaron varias semanas. _

_Pero la carne de caballo también se terminó y los guerrilleros tomaron una drástica decisión_._»_

Había llegado el momento. Los ojos de Hannibal se enrojecieron y empezó a llorar. Will le abrazó con fuerza y le acarició las mejillas antes de besárselas.

“Dilo como puedas, Han.” Susurró. 

De repente, las imágenes escondidas en lo más apartado de su palacio mental invadieron a Hannibal. Mischa, arrastrada por un hombre vestido de negro. Un grito y después, una mancha roja sobre el tocón del jardín.

“_Lo único que recuerdo es que era de noche. Oí el sonido de una chaira contra el filo de un gran cuchillo y, sobre todo, noté un olor acre en las manos de uno de los guerrilleros. Esa noche cenamos carne guisada_.” 

A Will se le aceleró el corazón. Cogió la mano de su marido y respiró profundamente varias veces. De repente, vio todo con los ojos de Hannibal.

“¿De qué era la carne, Han?”

Hannibal empezó a llorar. Un llanto insistente, profundo, como si el alma de Hannibal estuviese siendo desgarrada desde el interior con unos cuchillos afiladísimos. Entre jadeos, solo fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra:

“Mischa.”

* * *

La voz de Abigail llamándoles despertó a Hannibal y a Will. 

“¡Buenos días,_ mano mylimoji_!” Dijo el psiquiatra, cogiéndola en brazos. “¿Te has despertado tú solita?” Abigail asintió. “¿Le decimos a papá Will que se levante y preparamos el desayuno?”

La niña volvió a asentir mientras Hannibal le frotaba un hombro a su marido, que abrió los ojos, los saludó a los dos y se puso la bata. Abigail fue la primera en llegar a la cocina. Cuando los tres hubieron entrado, Hannibal se puso el delantal, abrió la nevera y sacó media docena de huevos y un paquete de rebanadas de pan de molde de corte muy grueso. Puso aceite de oliva a calentar en una gran sartén antes de coger de un armario un pequeño cuenco de vidrio.

“Mira, Abigail.” Dijo Hannibal, elevando en el aire uno de los huevos. A mitad de camino, la cáscara chocó con el filo de la espátula y el contenido del huevo se derramó sobre el cuenco que había colocado debajo. Abigail observó el gesto de su padre con gran asombro.

“¡Vaya!” Exclamó, aplaudiendo. “¡Otra vez! ¡Otra!”

Will sonrió a su hija mientras Hannibal cogía otro huevo de la huevera y repetía el movimiento.

“¡Ale-Hop!” Dijo Hannibal ante la mirada atónita de Abigail. “Ahora, ponemos el pan en la sartén y colocamos el huevo en el medio. Se llaman _Huevos High Life_. Los inventó en el siglo diecinueve un cocinero español, Ángel Muro.”

Will sonrió cuando oyó la anécdota. 

“Vamos a poner la mesa, Abigail.” Dijo cogiendo un mantel de hilo de un cajón.

Los dos fueron al comedor, cargados de platos, cubiertos y copas.

“¿Dónde va el tenedor?” Le preguntó Will.

Ella se mordió un labio y frunció el ceño.

“Se comienza de fuera hacia dentro. El tenedor va a la izquierda del plato, sobre la servilleta. A la derecha, en la parte interior, el cuchillo y en la exterior, la cuchara. Las cucharas de postre suelen ponerse en la parte superior del plato.”

Hannibal, que entraba al comedor con una gran fuente entre las manos, sonrió a su hija y, tras dejar la fuente sobre la mesa, empezó a aplaudirla.

“¡Bravo, _mylimoji_!” Dijo, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse. “¡Venga, a desayunar!” 

Will cogió su cuchillo y su tenedor y, sonriendo, empezó a partir la tostada de Abigail.

“Si esto es la felicidad.” Pensó el joven. “Espero que no acabe.”

* * *

Pasaría cerca de un año antes de que Hannibal reuniese el valor para volver a Lituania. Acompañado por su marido y su hija, visitó _Lecter Dvaras_. A Abigail le pareció uno de los palacios de los cuentos que le contaban sus padres, pero el alma de Hannibal se estremeció ante la visión del deterioro de la que había sido la casa en la que nació y pasó su infancia. No había signos de que nadie quisiera recuperarla y, por la maleza que invadía los otrora cuidados y lujosos jardines, sintió que alguien había echado una maldición sobre la propiedad. Llevaba un ramo de gladiolos en la mano, sujeto con una cinta de terciopelo del más puro de los blancos. 

La verja del jardín, en cuyo centro podía verse el blasón de los Lecter en un gigantesco azulejo de loza craquelada por el paso del tiempo, estaba rota, cubierta de herrumbre y maleza y a Hannibal no le resultó difícil abrirla. Will cogió en brazos a Abigail para que no se pinchase con las zarzas y empezaron a caminar. Llegaron al patio de detrás del castillo.

“No hace falta que me acompañéis, Will.” Le susurró Hannibal. “Ve con Abigail a pasear por el jardín.”

Pero Will negó con la cabeza, dejó en el suelo a Abigail, le dio la mano y ambos caminaron al lado de Hannibal hasta la tumba de su hermana.

“Aquí estoy, Mischa.” Susurró Hannibal. «_Il y a longtemps que je t’aime. Jamais je ne t’oublierai_.[5]» 

FIN

* * *

_And in her eyes you see nothing_

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Cried for no one_

_A love that should have lasted years_![6]

(John Lennon & Paul McCartney)

[1] Cariño, en lituano, dirigido a un hombre.

[2] Cariño, en lituano, dirigido a una mujer.

[3] Duérmete, hijita/Querida/Cuántas veces durante el día/Te he cogido/Te he cogido y te he llevado/Te he puesto en tu cuna/Duérmete, hijita/Querida/Crece rápido/Hijita/Duérmete, hijita/Querida (Nana tradicional lituana)

[4] Belleza, en lituano

[5] “Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero y jamás te olvidaré. Verso de la canción infantil francesa _A la Claire Fontaine_.

[6] Y en sus ojos no ves nada/ Ningún signo de amor tras las lágrimas/ Lloradas para nadie/Un amor que debería haber durado años.

**Author's Note:**

> Este cuento empezó con la etiqueta "Abigail es una niña pequeña", que tuve en la cabeza durante meses.


End file.
